GRANT=R13HS14116-01 Transferring Geriatric Research into Practice is a two-day interdisciplinary research dissemination conference to be held March 12-13, 2004. It focuses on improving chronic care quality in long-term care, home and community settings. The purpose is to assist participants in applying current gerontology research to their practice. Research findings will be summarized will be summarized and communicated to organizations and individual's who can use the information to improve the outcomes, quality, access to, cost and utilization of health care services for the gerontology patient. The target audience includes employees and administrators of long-term facilities, area agencies on aging, hospitals, community agencies, health departments, quality managers, researchers, health information managers, and home-based agencies. The specific disciplines targeted include physicians, nurses, nurse practitioners, physical therapists, occupational therapists and social workers. Objective At the completion of this educational activity, participants will be able to: 1. Describe current best practices in transferring research into practice. 2. Identify research-based practice and systems interventions to optimize chronic disease management. 3. Discuss systems interventions show to optimize home care quality. 4. Describe models of community-based care that have been shown to positively influence health care outcomes. 5. Evaluate transitions between care providers/levels of care to determine if they meet best practice standards. 6. Describe what is currently known about the linkages between cost, quality and staffing.